


You Already Did That Long Ago

by DaisyFairy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, they have to wait until after the apocolypse for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Set pre-apocalypse, on a perfectly ordinary evening Crowley stops by Aziraphale's bookshop on his way to a temptation.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	You Already Did That Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I'm supposed to be writing (sorry Pat), but this one popped into my head today, not so much a plot as just a little scene.

In Aziraphale’s defence, he was half way through a very complicated translation when the door to his bookshop opened with a jingle of the bell and the sound of high heels clicking across the wooden floor, so he couldn’t be entirely blamed for not recognising the owner of said shoes straight away.

“I’m very sorry, but I’m just closing.” He said firmly without looking up from his work, fully expecting the intruder to turn around and leave. Instead the footsteps came closer and the patent black stilettos came into view in front of his desk.

Aziraphale sighed, “I really am very busy, maybe you could....” he stopped talking when his gaze moved high enough to see the face that was attached to the surprisingly curvaceous body in front of him. “C..Crowley?”

“Mmhmm.” Crowley replied with a smirk, then spread his arms wide and turned in place, “What do you think? Any good?”

Aziraphale wasn’t entirely sure if he was supposed to be critiquing the skin tight black dress that Crowley was wearing, or the new body underneath it.

“Um, very nice? Isn’t it a bit more, um, buxom, than, than you usually go for when you are feeling female. With the, um, curves and, and everything?” he realised that he had been waving his hands in front of him to illustrate his point and dropped them back to the desk self consciously.

“I’m not female right now, this is a disguise, but yeah, it is a bit isn’t it?” Crowley said looking down at himself and doing a little wiggle to demonstrate. “Oooh, jiggly! Perhaps I should've worn a bra.”

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale most definitely didn’t whimper, and averted his eyes.

Crowley smirked, but schooled his features before Aziraphale looked back at him.

“Hmm, the fellow that I’m supposed to tempt is very much a breast man, so...these seemed useful. Actually, should I perhaps?” he smoothed his hand over his chest and lowered the neckline of his dress rather dramatically.

Aziraphale nearly gasped at the sight, “Oh, no my dear boy, that’s, well, surely you are in danger of falling out with it like that, and its chilly out, you’ll catch a cold.”

Crowley laughed long and loud, and very nearly proved Aziraphale right when he had to adjust his breasts to keep them contained, “Perhaps you're right.” Another wave and the neckline of the dress returned to its previous, still far too low for Aziraphale’s liking, level. “Anyway, I'd best be off, he won’t tempt himself. I just stopped by to check we are still on for dinner tomorrow night.”

Aziraphale had a pinched look on his face as he distactedly replied, “Yes, yes that’s fine.” Then he came into focus, “So, what are you tempting the poor chap with then, once you’ve got his attention with those things.”

Crowley smiled, “Me. He’s a married man, and I’ve been assigned to get him to spend the night in my bed, if you know what I mean angel.”

Aziraphale swallowed, “Oh, I didn’t, you don’t, I’ve never known you be that hands on with your temptations.”

Crowley shrugged, “Sometimes I am, when the situation calls for it.”

“But, you’ve been told to do this? You’re following orders?”

“Yeah? Is there a problem? You’re not going to come over all righteous now and insist on protecting the ‘poor man’s’ soul are you?”

“No, no, he’s a grown man I’m sure he can make his own decisions even in the face of, even when offered, well maybe it is a bit unfair to expect him to resist, well, um.”

“Angel! I didn’t think you had it in you. You like what you see then? Maybe I should keep it for dinner tomorrow”

“What? No. That’s not, that’s not what I meant. I’m sure he will enjoy your new...parts, but they’re really not my thing, I prefer your normal look, but, oh God.” Aziraphale covered his mouth with his hand to stop any more words escaping.

“Are you blushing angel?”

“Look, I just want to make sure you are happy with going through with this. If you don’t want to, you know, with him. Well, I could come and thwart your evil plans. Remind the chap how much he loves his wife, so that you don’t have to...”

“Have sex?”

Aziraphale was bright red, but replied earnestly, “Yes! You shouldn’t have to do that because you’ve been told to, you, you’re worth more than that.”

Crowley softened and came closer, leaning over the desk to place a gentle kiss on Aziraphale’s cheek.

“Thanks angel. I’m fine though, doesn’t bother me, it’s fun. Hopefully he’ll know his way around all of this,” he gestured down at himself, “and we can both have a good time. He might not enjoy what happens afterwards when his wife finds out, but that’s his choice.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure, sex is fun, have you ever tried it?”

Aziraphale drew back in shock, “No! Of course not. I’m an angel, we don’t dabble in that kind of thing, its not allowed.”

Crowley grinned, “But you prefer my normal body, you’ve noticed?”

“Um..”

“And you think I’m very tempting?”

“I’m not blind!”

“Hmm. Maybe I should just stay and have a stab at tempting you instead.”

Aziraphale turned away, his back taut and shoulders stiff, “You should go.”

“Don’t be like that, I’m only teasing. You angels are so prudish about sex, its hilarious.”

Aziraphale relaxed, but didn’t turn around, “Just please be careful, I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Crowley replied gently, “Demon, remember. He can’t hurt me.”

Aziraphale turned back, but couldn’t meet Crowley’s eyes, “Y..yes, but if he is unkind to you, if he doesn’t treat you the way he should.”

“What? Are you going to come bursting in and make sure he lets me come first. Make sure he doesn’t ‘hit it and quit it' before I’ve had mine?”

Aziraphale replied with a half hearted attempt at indignation, “I’m _sure_ I don’t know what half of that means.”

Crowley chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, sure you don’t.” Then he sighed, “I’ll be fine. I shouldn’t have come, I’ve just upset you. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. Um, good luck I suppose.” 

Crowley flashed him a smile and made his way to the door, heels clicking on the floorboards. The bell above the door jingled again as he left leaving Aziraphale standing stock still in the darkening room.

A tear ran down Aziraphale's cheek as he whispered to the empty room, “You don’t need to tempt me, you already did that long ago. I hope he can give you what I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sad ending, but don't worry, as you all know, after the apocalypse that wasn't they move in together, and its all hearts and butterflies, so it'll all work out in the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little ramble, I hope it wasn't too all over the place. I'd love to hear your thoughts :-)


End file.
